thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Madoa (Friendly’s Character)
Madoa is a lioness and a member of the Moyo Hodari Pride. Appearance Their is a certain magnificent air to Madoa's fine, dainty features, fluid motions, and willowy frame. She is elegant, if not as well-muscled as many of her pridemates, with small paws and slender legs. Each of her ears has a very small tufts of fur on the tip, and her tail is long and slender. Her fur is pale gray-cream, with a very faint spotting pattern on her head and legs. Her paws, muzzle, and underbelly are all very pale, though the fur on her muzzle is thin, causing it to appear as pink as the skin beneath. Her nose is light pink, and her eyes are a bright, rich green. The tuft at the end of her tail is long, but narrow, dark cream in color. She has small, narrow silver claws, longer on her front legs than her hind. Personality Madoa is one of the only pride members that fully rebels against Hodari and his methods. She isn't afraid to give him a good swat on the muzzle if he approaches her, and strongly voices her opinions against almost every one of his decisions. In her mind, there is very little Hodari can do right. She is quite vain and thinks highly of herself and her appearance. She will occasionally pick fights with members of the pride over small things. However, she is also loyal to them and would never abandon them. Madoa also has a very sharp memory, which she sometimes uses to aid the pride, such as recalling the exact migration route of herd animals, but her memory also contributes to the fact that she refuses to let old arguments lie. Deep inside, she is an adventurer and is very curious about what lies beyond the territory of her pride, but her bonds with her friends in the pride do not allow her to leave on her own. History Strength of Heart When Hodari prepares to partner the lions up to search for a rogue, Madoa objects, insisting that the idea seems like the worst thing to do. Hodari responds that he does not need to explain his reasoning and partners her with Kubali. Madoa does not look at her new partner. Later on, when Hodari starts to move down the slope that serves as the pride's home, Madoa blocks his way. She bares her teeth and him and lashes her tail before snapping at him to wait. He demands that he tells them what he is going to do about his heir situation. He does not inform her of his plans, and, raising her voice, she shouts that though he calls himself king, he does not tell them what his plans for the pride are. Hodari tries to dodge her, and she tries to move in front of him again. However, he blocks her with is shoulder and proceeds down the hill. When he returns, he admits that he has not yet made his decision. Madoa repeats his words and reminds him of the sudden events that can take a life, referencing the deaths of Kingiza, the rogue who was brought into the pride before falling off of a cliff, and Hodari's own father, who was gored by a Cape buffalo. This sparks fury in Hodari, and as Madoa smirks, he crouches. Her smile vanishes, and he lunges. He grabs her with his paws and she tries to step back, shouting at her. However, she unbalances him by flattening herself to the ground and is able to slash his underbelly. She then leaps upon him, but he flings her off. While he readies himself to attack again, Kubali moves between them, halting the fight. He apologizes curtly, but she does not reply, nor does she when Kubali declares that her comment was uncalled for. Not long after, when Hodari chooses Nurisha as his air, Madoa does not cheer with the rest of the pride. Once they quiet down, she asks if Hodari could do anything right, as he chose an outsider lioness cub as his heir. However, Hodari only smiles, and Kubali points out that it was Madoa herself who had once stated that the male-only ruler law was idiotic. Category:Females Category:Lionesses Category:Friendly's Content Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Hunters Category:Lions Category:Adults Category:Drylanders